


My Heart Will Go On

by byebyebabyblue



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Gen, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link and Sidon - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byebyebabyblue/pseuds/byebyebabyblue





	My Heart Will Go On

What was it that brought them together, to be united in this perfect love? 

It must have been fate in mortal form that brought them together. He knew from the moment he laid eyes on him that they were meant to be. From then on, they were inseparable. They shared every part of their life with each other. That was how it was to this very day. 

Yes. He often reflected upon that day with fondness. It was a day that had changed his life, after all. 

Link, an innocent young man in his best years, stood alone on the beach, gazing over the sapphire water with his seraphic aquamarine orbs. His golden hair danced lightly in the ocean breeze. He smiled to himself with anticipation, resting his cheek against one hand as he hummed "My Heart Will Go On" to himself. The sun glinted off of his roseate-flushed pale shoulders and onyx shorts that looked comfortable and easy to wear. His aurulent hair was bound back from his face, complementing his spotless alabaster, tinted with sorrel, visage. A prominent scar stood out on his bubble-gum-flushed light-colored skin. For a moment, he absorbed herself in these thoughts, of him, and Sidon.


End file.
